


coke & water

by perhapssoon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, The Squip is in here I promise, also I don’t know where Evan Hansen lives, but like not now, crossovers are crazy, dont ask, lmao Michael gets a new friend who enjoys drugs almost as much as he does, mostly filler but idk anymore, not totally a squip, so im not character tagging him, technology is a bitch sometimes, weird names, when is hell going to be done torturing everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Michael knows that taking unlabeled pills can have unforeseen consequences. Obviously.But he didn’t expect to gain a new friend that opened him up to new possibilities.And Jeremy may or may not be hiding something.





	1. pills & surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao decided to make a DEH/BMC crossover.  I don’t know anymore, sorry.  I also might change the title because it can be taken in multiple ways lmao.

"You sure this is going to work?"

"Yeah, you gotta trust me on this."

"Excuse me, but weren't you the one who got SQUIPed and nearly caused world destruction?" Michael contradicted.

Jeremy just gave him an unamused glared.  "It's supposed to be fixed.  And you can block it anytime with water or something.  Coke-Cola turns it on."

"Still suspicious." Michael scrutinized the bright red pill in front of him.  It seemed harmless enough, and certainly looked different than the SQUIP pill but he wasn't really ready for another computerized threat.

"Just try it," Jeremy encouraged.  "Please?  If it doesn't work, you can never speak to me again."

"That really isn't a fair trade, but fine."

"Hey guys!" Christine exclaimed, walking into the room.  "What're you guys up to?"

"Jeremy found this pill that when you take it, you get an imaginary friend or something."

"Oh, uh," Christine's brows knitted together.  "Isn't that like a SQUIP?"

"It's supposed to be friendly," Jeremy said quickly.  "And it isn't set to be as controlling as a SQUIP anyway."

"He said I can ignore him if it doesn't work," Michael said, as if it was an excuse for downing an unlabeled pill.

Christine didn't look convinced.  "And?"

Michael shrugged and popped the pill into his mouth, taking a few large gulps of the Coke-Cola sitting on the table in front of him.

Jeremy and Christine were watching him closely, long enough for Michael to finally say, "What?"

"It- doesn't hurt?" Jeremy seemed a bit incredulous.

"No. Why?  Is that what happened when you got SQUIPed?"

The look on Jeremy's face was enough to tell Michael that yes, it did hurt.

"It doesn't hurt." Michael flexed his fingers experimentally; in truth, he had no idea how this would work out.  "I just-- holy shit!"

"What?" Jeremy looked frantic.  "Michael, what is it?"

Michael didn't reply. He was busy staring in amazement at the flickering, glowing, but otherwise pretty solid person that was standing in front of him. “Am I suppose to be seeing a person right now?”

“I mean that’s how it works I think,” Jeremy said nervously. “Do you know if it’s a SQUIP or not?”

“Are you a SQUIP?” Michael asked the person in front of him.  They shook their head.

"Uh, then what are you?" Michael was all too aware of Jeremy and Christine's nervous glances. 

The not-SQUIP stared at him before chuckling.  "Of course you don't know who I am.  I'm Jared Kleinman.  He/Him."

"Did it work?" Jeremy looked anxious, and Michael gave him a reassuring thumbs up. 

"Yeah.  His name is Jared Kleinman?" he looked to Jared for confirmation and the not-SQUIP nodded vigorously.

"Okay, um, ask him what you should do now," Jeremy suggested.

"What should I do now?" Michael repeated.

Jared grinned. "Go bowling. Obviously."  He adjusted his glasses before pulling out a phone. "Costs about 5 dollars."

Michael blinked. This was not what he was expecting.  "Bowling sound great, but uh," he paused before looking to Jeremy, mouthing he wants us to go bowling!

Do you want to go?

Michael nodded and turned back to Jared who was impatiently waiting for a reply.  "That sounds great!"

Jared flashed him another grin.  "Do you have weed I could borrow?"

"What? Why?"

Jared just rolled his eyes.  "Just give me some fucking weed.  I need to get high before bowling.  It makes it more fun."

"Oh, uh, okay." Michael rummaged around in his backpack before pulling out a small baggie of it. "Is this enough?"

Jared stared at the bag before meeting Michael's gaze with wide eyes.  "Shit.  I didn't even think you had weed.  Who carries weed around at school?"

"You asked," Michael defended, "I answered honestly. Can't you tell if I'm lying or not?"

He'd heard the stories from Jeremy of being SQUIPed, and honestly, it wasn't pleasant to hear about.  Speaking of Jeremy, he and Christine were silently staring at the bag of weed in Michael's hand, but neither said anything about it.  Michael realized how weird it must be to see him talking to thin air, so he waved them out of the room, which Christine quickly ran out the door, but Jeremy spared him one last glance that read be careful before following Christine.

Jared, on the other hand, looked confused.  "Uh, no.  I can't. I can only see you."

"So no electric shocks or anything?"

Jared looked worried now.  "No?  Has anyone been, I don't know, torturing you lately?"

His tone was upbeat and light, but Michael could sense the concern behind it. "No.  Sorry, it's kinda complicated."

"Okay." Jared paused before taking the bag from Michael.  "Thanks."

"No problem." A though suddenly struck Michael, seeing the bag sitting quite firmly in Jared's hand.  "Wait, how'd you even take that from me?  I thought you were some piece of technology."

Jared froze.  "No, I'm not.  Unless you are technology?"

Michael shook his head, eyes wide in amazement.  "Where are you?"

"In real life?  At school."

"Can you see where I am?"

Jared shook his head.  "No. Can you?"

"No.  Where exactly are you right now?  Like your location?"

"Hold on," Jared turned away from him, staring at seemingly nothing.  "Evan, I don't care if Connor is trying to do that!  I'm talking to someone here!"

Michael waited as Jared got a reply and rolled his eyes, shouting, "No I don't!"

There was another pause before Jared turned back to Michael.  "Sorry.  My friends are a bit much.  Though they can technically say the same thing about me, so..." he trailed off.

"So we're both real, and we're both on Earth, right?"

Jared snorted.  "Hopefully."

"America?"

"Fuck yeah."

Michael snickered.  "Okay, I deserved that.  Look, where is your school?  I'm in New Jersey."

"New York."

"So we're technically not that far from each other," Michael said.  "I don't even know how this pill works.  Did you take a pill too?"

"Yeah.  I didn't know what it was and it was just sitting there.  My friend dared me to take it and I did."

"You took a random pill because of a dare?" Michael repeated incredulously

Jared shrugged.  "Wouldn't really make a difference either way. I was going to take it, dare or not."

Michael made a small mue of astonishment before grinning.  "Anyway, I'm glad you did.  Uh, lemme guess, you're a high schooler?"

"Senior year.  It's hell for all the wrong reasons."

"I'm a junior," Michael replied.  "It's hell for the right reasons? -- is that a thing? -- And I've had my fair share of innuendos and I encourage it, yet no one seems to recognize that."

Jared laughed.  "Glad to hear that someone finally agrees with me!"

"Well we've got that covered now, because I have plenty," Michael said triumphantly.  "And I think that water turns the pill off, so I guess we drink Coke whenever we wanna talk."

"Yeah, I, uh, drank Coke about half-an-hour after I took the pill.  Took a while before you showed up though." Jared paused before continuing.  "So I guess the Coke-drinking is supposed to be mutual."

He suddenly glanced behind him, and leaped out of the way of something.  "Sorry, I gotta go.  My friend's going nuts right now."

He brought a water bottle into view and drank it, and as his image fizzled out, Michael could hear him shouting, "Jesus, Connor!  What the hell did you drink?"

Jeremy came back into the room, this time without Christine. "Did it turn out alright?"

Michael stared at the spot where Jared was with a thoughtful grin. "You know what?  I think it did."


	2. crushes & travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared decides to do stuff to get away from Evan. Totally not because he likes him or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip what am I doing

Jared honestly didn't know what to think of his new friend.  He didn't even know their name.  Actually, scratch that, they were bonding, so that was pretty cool for someone he met only ten minutes ago. And the headphones were awesome too.

On a different note, Connor was drunk on something not even Evan knew about and it was causing serious problems. Very serious problems.

He was acting like a cat. For some reason.

"How the hell did he get this way?"

Evan just shook his head, looking upset.  "I don't know, okay?  He already tried once to drink out of this weird bottle lying on the ground, and I stopped him.  But when I found him again, he was drinking from it.  And then this happened."

"So...he's stuck acting like a cat?"

"Maybe." Evan paused.  "I'll go ask Alana."

"Okay, uh, have fun!" Jared said cheerfully with a touch of sarcasm. _Why the hell do you still like him, idiot? He's with Connor.  He's happy.  No reason that they're going to Alana's together except because Evan broke Connor with some weed._

Evan nodded but turned back. "And who were you talking to?"

"My friend," Jared said, his tone somewhat mocking.  "You know, the tech inside that unlabeled pill we found like an hour ago?  It apparently is connected to this other guy and we talk through it." He didn't have to listen to himself to know it sounded unbelievably stupid and impossible.   _Great.  Make it sound creepy and confusing.  So much better._

"Do you even know his name?" When Jared didn't answer, Evan sighed. "Please tell me you didn't give him your name." Surprisingly, Evan said nothing about the explanation, which gave Jared a small, very small, boost of confidence. _But when did you have any at all?_

"I did."

"And?"

"He's in New Jersey," Jared said, turning to face Evan.  "That's pretty much all I know."

"And this was because of that pill you took, right?" Evan asked, seeming anxious.

Jared nodded, rolling his eyes.  "No need to look over me.  I can handle it.  Just go help Connor with his thing."

Evan looked slightly hurt by Jared's comment but Jared brushed his guilt aside. He needed them to leave.  There was a slight buzz on the side of his neck that indicated that the communication with Headphones was still open if he drank some Coke.

"Sure," Evan said finally, and dragged Connor away, the latter intent on catching some stupid bird.

When Jared was sure that his friends were gone, he picked the almost empty Coke bottle off the table and took a swig.  Immediately, the headphones kid from before fizzed into view.

"Hey," he greeted.

Jared nodded a greeting back. "Just realized I never asked what your name was."

"Oh." Headphones looked surprised. "It's Michael. Michael Mell.  He/Him."

"Cool." The two sat in awkward silence before Jared interrupted the peace.  "You think we could meet up sometime because I think it might be a hassle to do this all the time."

"Today?"

Jared shrugged.  "If you want.  My parents are away for the next few weeks on some stupid trip."

"But, uh," Michael glanced over his shoulder and mouthed something to someone unseen before turning back to Jared.  "We have school right now."

"I don't," Jared responded. "We're on break."

"So is it possible for you to come over here because I can't get out of school?" Michael asked, and Jared got the feeling that he would leave school in an instant, but Jared was sick and tired of Connor and Evan's antics already. He found the words spilling out of his mouth without further hesitation.

"Yeah, that's fine.  I'll take some bus or something, I have no idea.  I'll figure it out."

Michael looked slightly apprehensive.  "Are you sure you want to? I mean you have your friends and plus you might not like it here for a ton of reasons..."

"Trust me," Jared groaned. "You wouldn't like it here either.  It's complicated and depressing but whatever happened at your school should be way better than what happened a few months ago over here."

Michael chuckled.  "It was pretty bad, so if you say it's worse, I'll take your word on it."

There was a loud beeping noise and Michael sighed.  "Gotta get to class.  When're you coming?"

"I gotta settle some stuff with my friends," Jared said.  "Otherwise I'll be there as fast as I can.  I'm bored out of my mind right now."

"Cool." Michael fished a bottle of water out of seemingly thin air and drank it, severing the connection between them.  Jared followed suit once the buzzing in his neck diminished slightly.

He had something to do now other than get high.  Perfect.

"Jared?" Evan has returned, this time without Connor.  Like always, Jared found his heartrate rising. _Keep it together Kleinman._

"What?" He tried to keep his tone level but he was absolutely sure it went up an octave. "Did Alana fix Connor yet?"

Evan flinched at his friend's silent accusation.  "She's trying to figure out what's wrong with him.  I thought you might need some company so--"

"I'm going to New Jersey for the rest of break," Jared cut in. _Too harsh_ , he chided himself, yet he couldn't seem to keep the anger out of his voice. "So I don't need to be in your way."

"I never said you were--" Evan started, looking horrified.

Jared sighed.  "I'm going.  You can come, or stay, I don't care.  But I'm leaving."

"Your parents--"

"--aren't here and don't care," Jared finished.

"B-but--" Evan broke off, looking at the floor and Jared felt another stab of guilt. "Fine," he said finally, meeting Jared's gaze with his own.  "But you have to promise to text me and stuff."

Jared laughed internally, though he kept up his bullshit demeanor.  "Jesus, you sound like my mom."

Evan seemed to take that as an agreement because he flashed Jared a worried grin and walked down the road out of sight.  Jared was left staring at the CLOSED sign in front of the school across the street.  Hopefully he could scrounge enough money from his parents' room to pay for bus fare.


End file.
